Picking Up The Pieces
by Durins Bane
Summary: The Teen Titans have finally entered a new era of peace with the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. But wait, Slade's back! ...Again. This time, though, the Titans are faced with a new foe who they can't quite figure out and an old friend who's changed.
1. Prologue: Where It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and their subsequent characters, nor can you blame me for writing this story. I really don't know what comes out of my head.

* * *

Robin flew through the window, shattered glass picking up splatters of his deep red blood.

Through pained vocals and an aching side, Robin groaned, "Titans, regroup!"

The Titans reassembled around Robin. Green, purple, blue, and orange flashes appeared before Robin's eyes before quickly disappearing into organized chaos again.

"What's the matter, little Robin? Too tired to play? Have you lost your wings?" Slade guffawed, taking his sweet time to dance around the Titans as if they were children.

Slade's minion robots had the rest of the Titans tied up fighting, as per usual, which gave Slade the ability to sharpen the experience of taunting Robin. Robin knew Slade wanted to get him angry enough to slip up and make a mistake, allowing Slade to capture him and use him as an apprentice... again. Hadn't Slade figured out that no matter how many times he tried, he would never be able to defeat the combined might of the Titans? Even alone Robin was a decent match for Slade, able to hold his own for a couple of minutes.

With those thoughts in mind, Robin sprang up from his position on the ground, fiercely ignoring the searing pain in his side and the cold sting of his fresh blood in open air. Robin whipped out his bo staff and leapt furiously at Slade, unleashing a fury of blows. Robin had Slade reeling on his toes before Slade shifted his weight and caught Robin's staff.

Using the momentum from Robin's swing, Slade took Robin's feet out from under him and slung him across the pavement.

"What's the matter, boy? Got your thoughts tangled up about your lost little friend? Or is it the Big Bad that your feeble intelligence can't comprehend? It's alright, your little friend is as good as dead to you now anyways," Slade mocked, reveling in his own evilness.

"Wait, who...?" Robin questioned.

"I believe your green pointy-eared teammate knows," Slade replied ominously.

_I'll have to ask Beast Boy when we get back to the tower_, Robin thought as he charged toward Slade.

Robin leapt into the air, his right foot extending towards Slade. Robin's speed and unpredictability took Slade by surprise. His foot landed on Slade's metal mask causing Slade to twist to the right, his vision waving before his eyes in temporary daze. Slade reacted by putting his hand on the ground and twisting his body to use the force of Robin's attack against him. Robin parried Slade's left hand and used his right to aim a right hook at his face which Slade neutralized.

Robin double back-flipped away from Slade, retreating his position to reassess his situation. Unbeknownst to Robin, Slade had charged forward headlong into Robin's body, sending him flying backwards and into a face full of concrete.

His face battered, side aching, and open wounds still stinging harshly on the cool night air, Robin picked himself up. _Right hand, left hand. Push up from the ground, move hips to the right, then left. Plant both feet and turn around to face Slade. C'mon Robin, move! You can't let your team down now!_

Thoughts racing, Robin forced himself up into a limited fighting stance. Staggering towards Slade, Robin opened his mouth in a scream of primal rage while putting all of his energy into one last berserker charge. Slade reacted on instinct by hopping back. He had hoped that Robin's frenzy would have taken him around and off balance. It didn't.

Robin anticipated that Slade would react predictably to what he had believed was a final desperate attack. Robin's prediction had paid off, and he extended the end of his bo staff with a flick of his wrist just in time to clobber Slade in the face with a metal ting.

Slade simply chuckled, straightening his mask, "So, you've learned some new moves, have you? You can't stop the inevitable, Robin. Your demise will be total. Your end will be undeniable. Your petty advances will only seek to take you farther over the edge of that which you have sworn against. Do you truly believe that thrashing around in the dark will do anything? You cannot begin to imagine the black abyss to which you are throwing yourself in. Embrace your inner darkness, little bird."

With that, Slade disappeared into the night taking with him what was left of his robot army.

* * *

Robin was slumped on the ground when the rest of the Titans found him.

"My Robin! What has happened to you?" Starfire screamed through teary eyes. "It was Slade. It must have been! I will take the initiative to defeat him for you! I will destroy him!"

"Starfire, it's okay, I'm fine. Just hurt, that's all. No reason to panic, alright?" Robin tried fruitlessly to comfort the distressed Tamaranean. Trying to calm a grieving Tamaranean was like trying to politely ask a charging bull to stop.

"C'mon, Star, give the man some room. You're crushing him to death," Cyborg pleaded with Starfire.

"Oh, I am so sorry Robin! I did not mean to hurt you!" Starfire apologized fervently.

"It's fine, Starfire. I just need to get back to the infirmary at the Tower and I'll be fine," Robin explained.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Dude, I knew we could count on you. So, how'd you do it? Did you give him the ol' one-two? He run away with his tail between his legs? It must've been awesome fight for you to have gotten so messed up!"

Robin glared at Beast Boy, causing the green changeling's attitude to do a 180. "We," Robin emphasized, "need to talk. Alone. I need to know about Terra."

Beast Boy gulped, unsure of how to reply to such a straight forward statement.

"Yo, Robin, lighten up. You just got Slade to retreat. He's on his heels. Lay off of BB, okay? Plus, we've got plenty of time to talk later when we get you back to the T tower, man," Cyborg commented, trying to relieve the tension Robin had created.

"Fine. Slade just... said some things that were a little disturbing. And I didn't win. I still don't know why Slade left, actually. I'll look through his files as soon as we get back. And no, I won't brood about it. I mean, it's not like I obsess about everything."

Robin was clearly agitated at what had happened, so the rest of the Titans silently agreed that they would lay off with the questions until they returned to the tower.

* * *

So, what do you think? I've got a fairly large storyline set up as what should have been Season 6, but I really don't want to label it that way seeing as how many people have tried to finish up Season 6 and have failed. Basically, I'm taking every drop of info I can from the final episode. And yes, I know Slade was interested in Beast Boy, not Robin. Just wait it out, that'll be addressed eventually. I'm going to try and release a chapter (hopefully double or triple the size of this one) once a month. But don't hold me to it! I'm a growing writer, so be careful with me! (Yes, that was meant to sound that way) I also want to add a little bit of a comedic element into the story, but this was the opening chapter. And, don'tcha know, all opening chapters have to be short and labeled as prequels! Right? Right...

Don't forget to do a pretty little review for lil' ol' me! (Criticism helps, I promise)

Heh, I reread over the document using MS Word and boy do I suck at grammar. Errors have been fixed!


	2. Forced Explanations

**A/N: Well, looks like it took longer than a month to write the next chapter. Don't worry, I really didn't take long to write this; it was basically just a couple of days and about 15 minutes of editing. I will try to update once a month, but don't hold me to it. Now, without further ado (and I definitely don't own Teen Titans - their rights go to DC Comics), here is the second chapter of my story.**

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he awoke from his slumber. Robin's gaze, foggy from days of sleep, was instantly blinded by the fluorescent light. As his hands involuntarily flew up to block his eyes from the light, they were stopped by warm, strong hands that quickly enveloped Robin in a heartfelt hug.

"Robin!" Starfire, obviously trying to hold back from crushing every bone in Robin's body, smothered Robin with a hug and a smile that said more about her joy than words ever could. Hot tears were streaming down her face. "I thought... I thought I might have lost you..." her voice trailed off.

"Uh, it's okay Starfire," Robin reassured her not-so-confidently. "I'm fine now, right?"

Starfire sniffled and nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Cyborg said you would be okay if we let you rest for a while. Oh, Robin, it is good that you are okay!"

Starfire brightened as the rest of the team came in after being alerted to Robin's awakening. Robin simply blushed as Starfire clung affectionately around his neck.

"Ooo, Starfire and Robin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes... Silkie in a baby carriage," a jovial Cyborg and Beast Boy sand in tandem, snickering in between lines.

"Give Robin a break," Raven interrupted, "he just got up from a week-long coma."

Robin's eyes shot up in surprise. "I was out for a week?"

Cyborg answered, "Yeah, man. You took a beating from Slade. It's a miracle you came out without a broken bone. Even that previous break from Johnny Rancid stood up."

Robin took a quick look at his legs and arms to reassure himself that he had them all. His fight with Slade had not only drained him of energy; it had left him beaten and battered. His bones may not have been broken, yet he had a staggering amount of cuts and bruises running down his arms.

Taking notice of Robin's eyes scanning his body for scars, Cyborg added, "You may be banged up pretty bad, but I've used nanomachines to keep those cuts from scarring. Man, you've got no idea how lucky you are."

Robin nodded to reassure Cyborg before something hit him like an anvil. 'Lucky?' Robin thought. That he had not broken anything let alone scar anything-nanomachines or not-could **not **have been a coincidence. With Slade, nothing was luck. Everything had to do with _his_ plan. What could Slade have possibly meant by mentioning Beast Boy? It was probably just to distract him from what was really going on, but... How could he know? Asking Beast Boy would simply result in more questions than answers. It wouldn't help that Slade mentioned Terra, Beast Boy's topic of re-obsession as of late.

"-Robin. Robin! Come back to the land of the living, dude. Hellooooo?" Beast Boy had stuck his face a few inches in front of Robin's and was flailing his arms around.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about something," Robin waved off Beast Boy's concern. He would have to tender his thoughts later and focus on the matter at hand now: why Slade, when presented with the option, did not disable him from the field. It didn't fit with Slade's usual strategies of maniacal cunning.

"I may have some bad news, Beast Boy," Robin said. "Slade knows that Terra's awake."

Beast Boy's earlier happy demeanor turned to shock and surprise as he began to put two and two together. "Wait, why would Slade know about Terra? How could he know about her? What is he trying to do to her? How could it have taken Slade telling you for you to understand? Why should you even believe Slade? Wouldn't it be-"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted, putting a calming metal hand on his shoulder. "Give Rob a break. He just woke up from a week long slumber. Let him explain first."

A now calmer Beast Boy turned to Robin expectantly.

"Look, I don't know why Slade knows about Terra," Robin tried to reassure Beast Boy, "but I will find out."

A quizzical look played over Beast Boy's pale green face. "Does this mean you believe me about Terra?"

Robin was about to respond when Cyborg answered instead, "Yes. How Slade knows doesn't matter right now, but believe me, we do."

Beast Boy's shoulders dropped. He felt a great weight falling off of his shoulders now that he knew that his team would back him up. His mind was racing with possibilities of finding Terra and being able to hold her in his arms again. Finding Slade would have to his first priority before he began to search for her, unless... could Slade have Terra? Why else would he have spilled that bit of information to Robin? For some reason, Slade had deemed Robin to be the one to gain info on Terra rather than Beast Boy himself. Something simply did not seem right about it.

Robin began taking out IVs and diodes that had been placed on him to monitor his body. Mask, of course, still on, he began to walk toward his room in the Titan Tower after telling the team to reconvene in ten in the main room.

Since Beast Boy had first seen Terra and the Titans had their chameleon-like attacker-affectionately dubbed "The Thing" by the team-Titan's network of superheroes had left the Tower. Kid Flash usually dropped by once a week to say hi-and grab waffles. They'd have a few others typically drop in during the course of the month, the latest being Jinx.

Speaking of, the relationship status of Jinx and Kid Flash went from odd to plain weird. They had been tagged as "complicated" ever since Kid Flash found a speed dating site. That and Jinx's questionable loyalties and well... it was just complicated.

At the moment, there was nobody making residence in the Tower outside of the Titans themselves. They had an annual meeting with the Titans East in a month or so about supervillain activities, but beyond that, there was nothing going on at the Titan's Tower.

Over the last few weeks, though, Beast Boy had seemed to have forgotten about Terra. There was no discussion. Just... nothing. It was like he had finally accepted that she was gone and the girl he saw was just a look-a-like. Even a shred of possibility that she was back, though, and he was on the run again looking for her. At least this time the rest of the team was with him.

"The Thing" had also been taken care of, but just barely. Radioactive material hit the beast quickly after Beast Boy had arrived. The Titans, with the help of Beast Boy, were able to track it down and take it out. They moved "The Thing" into a nuclear facility before it was exposed to Uranium.

After donning his characteristically spotlight-colored spandex, Robin walked out to the Titan's main room. Surprisingly enough, everyone was there. It usually took Beast Boy at least an extra fifteen minutes to do whatever it was he had to do in his room. Instead, Beast Boy was continuously fidgeting and tapping his feet in anxiety while the rest of the Titans were all situated on the couch around their round table.

Robin authoritatively walked up to the mainframe of the Titans computer. It pulled up a large screen obscuring the open view of the ocean and city.

His injuries, while slightly visible, seemed to be having no affect in his demeanor. "We're going to wait on Slade to make his move before we do anything. Instead of being unprepared this time, we're going to formulate a plan to deal with his army of robots. I had an acquaintance of mine from my, uh, previous employer make me this."

Robin pulled a metallic-looking ball from his utility belt. A sky blue sheen played off of a neon blue light emitting along multiple points of the sphere. They were along precise intervals typical of a gadget of Robin's, though its futuristic look was different than his standard birdarangs. Its odd color and design had the team fixed upon it with both confusion and wonder.

"And staring at the ball definitely helps," Raven deadpanned. "What does it do?"

Robin explained with what looked like a gleam in his eyes (you can never tell with that mask on), "It's an EMP. Electromagnetic Pulse emitter immediately shuts off any electronic devices for a few seconds. This should give us the leverage we need to take Slade down. There's only one problem. Cyborg, you're cybernetic and this device shuts down anything that runs with electricity. How will it affect you?"

Cyborg stroked his chin in thought while mumbling, "I'll have to bring that... yes, and... well, only for two... and maybe some of... a Cylonian... uh, no, but... maybe one of those... no, no, no, a toaster won't work..." After he had run the necessary calculations through his head, he replied, "I'll need to make some adjustments, but I'll be fine. You remember that fight against Billy Numerous? That's the absolute worst that can happen. And I'll need an EMP grenade to study."

Robin produced another EMP grenade from his belt and passed it over to Cyborg. He turned to address the rest of the team.

"The next time we fight Slade we need to be ready. Double-timing on training. Extra team exercising. Whatever it takes, we will stop Slade!" Robin proclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table.

At nearly the same moment Robin pounded his fist, the Tower's sirens began to wail.

"Dude, did you just set off the alarm?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I don't think so," Robin replied, a perplexed look on his face. After walking over to the table and picking up the remote, he brought up the Tower's main screen and punched in a few keys.

"We've got trouble... in the Tower?" Cyborg responded skeptically.

Robin immediately took control of the situation, "Cyborg, hit the garage. Beast Boy, check the Tower grounds and the basement on your way. Raven, our rooms. Starfire, the roof. I'll get the sick bay and evidence room. Titans, go!"

Several minutes passed before the Titans re-gathered in the main operations room. Nobody had found anything, despite a thorough look through of each specific area. What they failed to notice, however, were the set of red eyes peering through the left wall.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy questioned.

A confused Robin walked up to the table and answered, "I'm not really sure."

He walked up to the mainframe and punched in a few keys to pull up the schematics of the Tower. After a few seconds, he replied, "I don't have anything coming up on the diagnostic. Cyborg?"

"I'll check the software to make sure nothing's wrong," Cyborg replied while walking over to the panel on the right lower wall that housed the Titan's computer system.

The red eyes continued to stare at the Teen Titans, continually focusing and unfocusing the lenses embedded in its eyes. A voice came through its head telepathically, _Good work. Mission has been accomplished. Return to base immediately. _Its red eyes focused on last time on the Titans before melding back into the wall.

Robin's eyes caught something glimmer up on the spot where it had been. He thought he picked up a slight red dot appear on the wall for just a nanosecond before blinking again. He shook his head and chalked it up to the drugs he had been on only an hour prior.

"Robin, is there something that is out of the ordinary?" Starfire questioned, tapping him on the shoulder. Robin blocked her poking after a few times.

"I'm fine, Star," Robin dismissively replied. "I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was nothing."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I have an overarching plot that I'm using, but each chapter may begin to stand alone. You know, like the actual show. I'm still not quite sure how I want to write this, so you'll have to be patient for me. **

**_Did you like it? Think it's the next Hamlet? Write a review and tell me how bad my writing is!_  
**


	3. Missed Opportunites

**A/N: Well, I had some inspiration to write this chapter relatively close after the last one came out. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything doing with their franchise. Their rights are retained by Cartoon Network and DC comics.  
**

Ting! The sound of a baseball ringing off of an aluminum bat indicated how freakishly far Cyborg had hit the ball. It was absolutely soaring from his bat towards well out of Jump City Centennial Park. A speeding Starfire trailed right behind it.

It was Starfire who had suggested the Titans take a break from searching for Slade to put their minds at ease, much to the chagrin of Robin and Beast Boy. Though the two had lightened up after a few days of sitting around waiting for Slade to show up, they were beginning to show signs of anxiety. At the moment, Beast Boy was holding his hands in his pockets and kicking at the dirt in apprehension.

"Star, first base!" a slightly stressed Robin yelled across the park. He was standing on top of the first base bag and continuously pointing down.

Raven had begun floating over towards second, unaware of the majority of the rules of baseball. Cyborg had forgotten to explain the concept of "tagging up" in baseball, to which he yelled, "Raven, you have to tag the base bef-"

A heavy shockwave knocked the Titans to the ground, the sound echoing throughout the city. Starfire, closest to the noise, quickly changed course to the site of action.

Arriving at the site was a shock. The sight and smell of melted, twisted metal left a nauseous feeling in her stomach. What was shocking, however, was not the site of the accident. In fact, it was miraculous that no one had even been injured. Behind the gnarled metal and a cloud of smoke was something that Starfire could only have described as being a part of a STAR lab. Literally millions of wires ran up and down dull gray server boards doused in a light neon blue light. The interior building had an ethereal look about it, save for a single open white tank in the center of the room. In the midst of all the clutter and mess the container expelled an angelic aura. Two heavier wires ran to the top and bottom panels with what looked to be IVs hanging from the sides. Sitting inside the cylinder was a callous red cushioned chair, conspicuously empty of whoever had been previously held there.

Outside of the facility was near utter chaos. People were flailing arms and running away at the pace of a headless chicken. Car alarms and screams filled the air with a hot tension ripe for whatever villain that had conjured up this plot. Shattered glass littered the ground where a sidewalk had once been.

The scene confused a helmeted Robin until he heard a deep guttural roar. The sound was so distinct Robin knew who it was before he even turned around. "Cinderblock," Robin sighed, wishing that Slade would at least have sent one of his bots. At least that would have posed a threat and maybe even given them some information on Terra. Slade did love being pointlessly cryptic. This pathetic lackey of his would barely even be a challenge to the likes of the Titans. Plus, it wasn't like you could ask a bricks for brains to divulge secrets.

Robin swung his leg around to get off of his bike, casually placing his helmet on the left handle bar. "Titans, go!"

The Titans who had made it there already-Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven-immediately began a barrage of assaults Cinderblock. Starfire flew over and swung Cyborg foot first at it. Cinderblock staggered backwards into a black miasma of Raven's magic.

"I can't hold on to him for that long!" Raven strained to reply.

Cinderblock growled and busted through Raven's defenses. He charged at her only to find an exploding birdarang landing staunchly between his eyes. The attack barely phased him, serving only to anger him further.

Robin double front-flipped into Cinderblock's square head feet first, stopping his charge in his tracks. He continued to stay upright. A roar erupted from his mouth, indicating the increasing rage of the beast.

Cyborg fired a beam of energy straight into his chest. Cinderblock simply ignored the attack and began laying blow upon blow to Starfire who had come in for a finishing flying uppercut. Starfire's resilient body and extraordinary strength allowed her to play just under par with the onslaught of hits reigning down upon her. It did not, however, allow her to keep from getting severely beaten.

Robin's eyes began to glow with a fury he had never felt before. The deepest, most carnal part of him blazed with a righteous fury for the safety of his girlfriend. "STARFIRE!"

The pure unbriddled fury of the voice that had bellowed Starfire's name caused a single, almost instantaneous moment of pause in Cinderblock's attack. All that he saw was an infuriated Robin, bo staff in hand, frenetically attacking his face, arms, and body. A thousand strikes fell on his body, slowly but surely chipping away at Cinderblock's form. That was, until Robin's bo staff snapped in half.

Teetering for a second in space, Cinderblock looked like he had finally fallen upon the last blow. He had not. Catching himself with his right hand, the resilient beast continued to make an attempt at an attack. The seemed felling of his enemy relaxed Robin and did not brace him for another attack. Fortunately, it didn't matter. Cyborg was right behind Cinderblock to deliver another blow to his head. Cinderblock shook his head, trying to shake off the inevitable, before falling into darkness.

Robin ran over to Starfire who was now standing. "Star, are you okay?" Robin asked, his voice nearly quivering with worry. Starfire wrapped her arms warmly around Robin. She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, my Robin, I will be okay. Thank you for saving me." Starfire had a deep smile engraved upon her face, brightening the more serious mood of the previous battle.

"I'm betting he won't be getting up again," Raven quipped.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. He looked around at the surrounding area. It was now completely devoid of any Jump citizens. There was just one thing missing...

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, suspicious to what he already expected.

Raven thought for a second. "I thought he was supposed to come with you in the T car."

Cyborg shook his head. "And I was thinkin' he was with Star. Did we leave BB behind again?"

Starfire chimed in, her usually perky demeanor back in style. "Beast Boy must have been left behind. I hope he did not have to fly here again. Why did we not get him the moped?"

"His head would've exploded from the size of his ego," Raven deadpanned, eliciting a funny look from Starfire who simply shrugged her shoulders. Earthlings could be so odd sometimes.

Robin replied, as though it had to be common knowledge, "I just assumed he was forgotten when he didn't show up with us."

The Titans all exchanged glances with one another. Beast Boy was probably just slow, but that battle had taken in excess of five minutes. There had to be something else.

* * *

And, as predictable as predictable can be, Beast Boy had met something else-more specifically, someone else.

As the explosion had gone off, Beast Boy had been so drawn in to his own world, tendering his thoughts, that he only vaguely felt interest. It was only when he heard the screaming cries of help that he noticed the chaos swirling around him. Even in the moderately far off Jump City Centennial Park, mothers were holding their children in desperation. People were panicked. Beast Boy felt surprised that he had never seen something like this before. He was always a part of the heat of battle, fighting for the perceived justice of the people. It was only now that he truly understood what it was he was fighting for.

After reeling in his thoughts, Beast Boy decided it wise to follow towards the site of destruction. It annoyed him that he had been left behind, but then again, he was the one who had spaced out. His arms extended moved forward with his body as he transformed into a gazelle and galloped onward.

Unlike the two Titans motor vehicles or the girls who could fly at super-speeds, Beast Boy had to either fly or run at the pace of the animal. As much as he loved running, it did expend a ton of energy. Transforming took some of the pain away as he could take on limited characteristics of the animals, but it was still vigorous work.

Amidst all of this, people were still running in panic. Beast Boy thought he had caught someone out of the corner of his eye, and... there! That must have been Terra. Who else would have had that gorgeous blonde flowing hair? Beast Boy immediately turned from the action happening across the street-the multiple reverberations still echoing throughout the city caused by Cinderblock-and followed a frantic Terra towards the Jump Pizza. It was ironic, as he understood it, for their first true meeting to be near their favorite hangout spot.

Beast Boy finally caught up with Terra, transforming back into his unusually cheery persona.

Taking a deep breath to gather courage, he reached over to her shoulder and called, "Terra!"

Yet all he grasped was air. No impersonator or some annoying little girl who looked like Terra. Just... nothing.

The tears of joy coming behind his eyes did not come. Beast Boy felt his heart getting heavier, a heavy thump in his chest, ringing in his ears. He fell to his knees and pounded the asphalt. "Why?" he cried, steaming hot tears of anger flowing unhindered from his face. "Terra, where did you go? How could I have ever lost you to... to that thing?"

Beast Boy rose to his feet. He shouted at the sky, "I will end you, Slade! I will have my Terra back!"

"I think you'll just have to settle with lil' ol' me," a deliciously familiar voice buzzed in Beast Boy's ears.

Deliberately turning his head to his side carefully, the green changeling turned to see what fool had dared say that. What he saw next was not what he had been expecting.

A gray cape adorned his shoulders accompanied with black spandex. His bleach white skull mask graced his face, a blood red X was slashed equally deeply across his chest and mask. It could only have ever been Red X. Or course! He was Slade's partner-in-crime for a short time; what better reason to get back together than to steal his Terra? Her shattered soul had been taken by these vile monsters! They would pay for the contemptible crimes they had committed!

Beast Boy transformed into a giant green grizzly bear. He let out an unearthly thunderous cry and rushed Red X in a bloodlust of fury.

A single sidestep later and Red X exclaimed, "¡Olé! Come on, don't try and hit me. Hit me!"

This only enraged Beast Boy more. He morphed into a T. Rex and charged again.

Jump, jump, and the toss of an x-shaped restraint on Beast Boy's eyes left the green changeling temporarily blinded. He morphed into a velociraptor to attempt to remove the constriction upon his eyes. When this didn't work, Beast Boy morphed into a black panther and was finally able to tear apart the constraint.

Red X was sitting on the ground as if waiting for a miracle to happen. He jumped up when he noticed Beast Boy regaining his sight. Red X nonchalantly picked his hand up and fired another red x. The constraint this time was the one originally used on Beast Boy the first time the Titans had faced X.

Even though he knew it was futile, Beast Boy angrily began rapidly morphing between forms. Eventually he was morphing so quickly that his body became a vibrating blur. He stopped suddenly. Falling over seemed the only logical thing at the time. He was tired from all the morphs, yet his passion for Terra would not let him fall. With one last push towards his ultimate form, Beast Boy's spandex clothes began to snap. Fur shot out all over his body. His nails grew to an unnatural length, sharpening and strengthening. His teeth expanded into fierce incisors. Muscley sinews rippled over each other, unbinding and rebinding. His form was that of a vicious monster ready to decapitate his next victim before eviscerating its body.

"And you look beautifully stunning, my lady," a sardonic Red X remarked.

Beast Boy lost sight in his eyes to a crimson blur; Red X was little more than a reddish-black piece of Jell-O, squishy and delicious. Lost were his thoughts in his head. The green changeling was fighting to save at least a piece of his humanity, and he was losing. Badly.

At first dodging and then having to parry, Red X was not ready for the onslaught of attacks given by this primal thing. He was continuing to be pushed back by the beast, no longer able to match either its strength or its agility. Good thing he had packed for this.

"Tsk, tsk, Beast Boy. You're supposed to keep control of your emotions, remember? Can't have the little Beastie Boy wetting his daipey," Red X taunted, waving a free finger in the air. He tossed a small gas can to the ground.

Beast Boy's vision was now lost to him. The inhuman nature of the beast had completely wracked his body, changing who he was fundamentally. All he could do was watch as the smoke quickly cleared and Red X went flying with the single swat of a hand.

Red X coughed up blood after hitting one of the buildings. He collapsed under the weight of his own battered body, unable to stand. _Like I said, glad I planned for this_, Red X thought. He pressed a single glowing button on his utility belt, disappearing into thin air.

Beast Boy's rage endured long after Red X was gone. He had tried to think of how he stopped himself last time, but that would require he be in human form. It was a catch-22.

His vision field had been cleared enough to where there was only a small red film covering his eyesight. People still looked tasty, though; their succulent blood running voraciously through their necks, the luscious sweat running in beads across their bodies.

Resisting urges had not been one of Beast Boy's strong points. The messy room, unkempt hair, and devil-may-care attitude towards the amount of TV watching he did could all attest to that. That was, until he set his mind to doing something. Then there was no world he could not conquer. With Terra still fresh in his mind, he was able to channel his rage and fury towards her, escalating until into turned into a deep set passion.

The Werebeast was still thrashing cars and gashing buildings and had not yet caught up to Beast Boy's thoughts. Toss a car up and punt it. Try it again, see if it goes farther. At least it looked like the Werebeast had kept a perverted sense of Beast Boy's humor.

Abruptly, the Werebeast straightened the sinews in his back and lifted his behemoth of a body to a foot off of the ground. His coal black nose rose and fell vigorously, trying to find the smallest hint of a recognized scent. The furry body slowly lifted him back into a killing position. Heavy footsteps soon followed from the spot in the middle of 13th Street towards the sewers of Jump City.

**A/N: And? Huh? Huh? Whaddaya think? Too short, too long, not enough information? I kind of like how I wrote this one. It's a much more personalized writing voice for myself. I'm trying to find one so that, y'know, maybe I can become a writer one day.**

**I'd ask those reading to leave a review, but that hasn't seemed to happen, so...  
**


	4. For What Lies Ahead

Cyborg pivoted his arms and checked a few necessary calibrations to make sure that his body was in working order. After confirming such, he spied the rest of the team gathering around Robin who had planted himself next to one of the Titan's mobile platforms, probably to confirm the disappearance of Beast Boy. He was flanked by the rest of the Titans.

Robin pointed towards a single blip on the electronic map that covered the Jump City area. "This is Beast Boy's last known position. The signal to his communicator dropped off about an hour ago before we recovered it. Whatever happened there caused a ton of carnage. We can safely assume that over the last thirty minutes he could have covered up to a thirty mile radius, depending on his transformation."

Robin tapped the point causing a large circle to appear around it. He then touched three other points inside that circle causing a ripple effect in each area. "These are Beast Boy's most probable sites of activity. There will most likely be a substantial amount of carnage around the area. I'll covertly traverse through Central Park. Cyborg, you take point for the Jump Plaza. Make sure to check the Pizza Corner first, and watch out for any civilians. Raven, you find your way through Jump's sewers. Each of you will be outfitted for classified radio frequencies. Our regular communicators don't have the security we need, so use them only in the case that your in-line microphones are damaged or destroyed. Titans, take these for communication with your team and the opposing two Titans."

Robin passed out three razor thin earpieces. A single aluminum band protruded from the circular disk that acted as a dual-point microphone and transmitter. Each was absent of color and conformed to the shape of the wearer's ear for maximum comfort and to pass visible detection.

"Starfire, you'll be flying overhead in a sweeping pattern. Make sure to notify us if you see Beast Boy." Robin turned to face the rest of the group. "Be advised that Beast Boy is most likely extremely hostile. I've taken the risk in assuming that he is currently in a feral state. He has most likely reverted to his Werebeast form. Any protection you have is basically useless against his strength and those claws are keen enough to decapitate you in one blow. Depending on how hostile he is, he could be anything from domicile to homicidal. Keep your distance and make sure to try and calm him down first."

"Well this should be fun," Raven mused.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," Cyborg added.

Robin spoke up to get everyone's attention. "You all have your assignments. Titans, go!"

* * *

The beast was still lumbering down the sewers. Jump City had an enormous population, and, to accomodate for that, the sewers were equally large. The cold stone spoke to Beast Boy's temper, which had subsided somewhat. A hazy red fog still covered his vision, blurring his surroundings. He barred his teeth again, spit slowly falling out of his frothing mouth. This beast had one mission, and one mission only: kill whoever it was that had taken **his** Terra.

Unfortunately, the sewers of Jump City were about as cohesive as a bowl of spaghetti. The blocks on the surface may have been designed for ease of traffic flow, but, down here, the design had clearly been continuously added on to as the city's population exploded. It could take hours to get to another opening, and the beast had no idea where his attacker had gone. Had he been conscious and cognizant, Beast Boy would have remembered the rundown given to him by Robin all those months ago for the inordinate amount of battles that occurred down there.

That suit had a max range of 10 miles, able to be used periodically over ten minute durations. That was, of course, assuming Red X had enough xynothium. Not only was the radioactive substance hard to find and toxic, the suit used the material about as liberally as the speed at which Cyborg could consume waffles. And he ate those in spades.

The beast stopped abruptly, muscles tightened. As before, it again dropped to within a few inches of the surface of the sewage, indifferent to the stench emanating from the groundwater. Its wet black nose rose and fell with great heaves from its chest causing fur to sway back and forth violently. A sharp snap of the neck brought its head parallel to the ground. Veins began to pop in its arms and legs that were visible even underneath layers of fur. Sprinting forward into the corridor and out of the light caused shimmers in the water as the beast tore through the sewer at an astounding speed. It had found its target.

* * *

Back on the surface of Jump City, each team was at its destination. Robin had already moved beyond Central Park. He had decided to search the most likely place Beast Boy would go to seek Terra: the currently abandoned Beach Amusement Park. At night time, Robin could simply disappear into the darkness as he searched the park for Beast Boy. Though typically loud and obnoxious, his green skinned teammate could be dangerously silent when needed.

Robin moved towards the ice cream and pie parlor, Ben's, located close to the park at a rundown gas station. It was the only building still in working order, if you could even call it that. Its homely brick-and-mortar look had been marred by a broken window and busted gas pump. Somehow, the place still managed to feel cheery. Robin walked in the building to a couple of lazy glances from the pool table and some 60s style music coming from the jukebox. A woman with a greyish-blonde beehive stood behind the bar cleaning out empty mugs.

"Uh, excuse me..." Robin squinted to read the tiny name tag, "Pam. Have you seen a green skinned boy around here in the last hour or so? Or, perhaps a green animal of some sort?" Robin casually asked.

The woman just gave a hearty chuckle that caused Robin to smile a bit, even in his current state of heightened alertness that kept him on edge. "Dear, I haven't seen that green youngster in a long while. He use' to come 'ere every Tuesday night for some of our famous pie. First time he came in 'ere, he had him a pretty little thing." She sighed whimsically, absently looking at a thin white line on her tanned fingers, "Ah, to be that in love again..."

Robin's head aprublty turned at what could only be a description of Terra. "Hold on. Did that girl have on a black t-shirt with a yellow "T" in the middle?"

"Oh, yes, dear. Never understood why she 'ad to have that thing stamped on the front of 'er. Maybe she kept forgetting 'er name. Happens ta me, sometimes. Why d'ya ask?" Pam questioned, curious why a boy dressed as a stoplight had come into her building asking about one of her most frequent customers.

Suddenly, it clicked in Robin's mind. _This _is where Beast Boy must have come with Terra. There was no way on earth it could be anywhere else. Beast Boy would most definitely have come here out of the closeness he felt for Terra. What else but her face had been on Beast Boy's mind for the last two weeks?

With that in mind, he asked, "Has anything funny happened here over the last hour?" Hopefully something more general would make her remember something useful.

"Why, we jus' 'ad someone do a drive-by shootin' naught but twenty minutes ago. They was hollerin' somethin' 'bout findin' Bigfoot down in them sewers. Why d'ya need ta' know, dear?" Pam inquired, slightly tilting her head in confusion.

Robin pushed off of the bar he had been leaning on and sprinted outside, yelling, "Thank you!" as he rushed out the door.

Pam just shook her head and went back to cleaning dishes. "I'll neva understan' them teenagers."

* * *

From the outside, in the plaza, it was painfully clear that havoc had occurred there. The large metal pillar had been bent excruciatingly inward, causing the top level to teeter precariously close to falling. Most of the tables had been violently overturned, the wood splintered in all directions. Chairs had fused into wicked curves and most of the windows had shattered, some of which were melted. It left a pungent smell of scorched wood in the air.

Cyborg checked a few readouts on his arm before moving into the Pizza Corner. He gradually opened the door to its kitchen, making sure to shut off the lights glowing from his cybernetic body. After sliding through the door, Cyborg took a quick look around the galley. Most of the stainless steel sinks and counters had been left untouched, and those that had been messed with seemed to be from panic rather than an angry, five foot tall changeling. Numerous lights had been shattered, their glass strewn across the back floor. Something was off -the air didn't seem right here. Cyborg quickly activated his night vision to combat Beast Boy in whatever form he had taken.

Cyborg kept his body pressed against the side closest to the front door. Slowly creeping around the corner he casually armed his sonic cannon, looking over the top of one of the counters.

Empty? Though everything in his body told him that there was someone -or something- there, the inside dining area was totally void of anyone. Cyborg rose from his position, confused as to the absence of any presence. He glanced down at his left arm again, double checking the readouts. As with before, there was nothing of interest to report. Still being cautious, Cyborg swept through his array of visual sensors, analyzing the room around him. Yet again, nothing on any sensors. X-ray, infrared, and even radio, outside of his own, were all dead silent.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked through the front door. As the door closed silently behind him, he began to pick up the faint hint of xynothium towards the sewers. Cyborg's heart leapt as his mind raced to a thousand conclusions. Red X hadn't been frozen on the day the Brotherhood fell. He hadn't even been involved. While it was doubtful he would have taken Terra, it was possible, given his warped and confused moral compass. Whatever the case, Cyborg would have to follow up on this new discovery. It was the only lead he had so far.

* * *

_Xynothium trail has been placed. Return to base. Mission is complete_, a voice telepathically commanded.

Two red eyes, once again, melded out of the tile wall at Pizza Corner. The Thing stepped out of the wall and walked outside once Cyborg had disappeared into the sewers. It walked over to a small metal drain hugging the curb, melted, and was gone.

* * *

Raven's luck was faring even worse than Cyborg's. She hovered a few inches above the sewage, a little annoyed that she'd been given the dirty work of the group. Though she had seen multiple energy signatures down here, signified by a black misty aura in her mind's eye, most were packs of rats. She had picked up a presence earlier in the sewers that was familiar outside of Beast Boy's, but it was gone nearly as soon as she had found it. Her senses were never wrong -it _was_ magic, after all- but Raven was confused as to who or what had come down to the sewers only to disappear again.

She rummaged in her belt, trying to find something of Beast Boy's that she could track. She could have sworn that... Hah! A deep purple piece of cloth showed itself in Raven's hand soaked in her magic, covering the fabric with a nebulous black outline. Her eyes glowed a similar color as she read the energy signature emanating from the cloth. She picked up a faint trace of his aura leading in a wispy trail farther south into the sewers. It was less of a lead and more of a general direction.

Just as Raven was finishing up her read a white light flashed on her forehead, sending her flying back into the sewer wall. Raven's body went limp where she fell. Her body writhed with pain, but she could do absolutely nothing, continuing to lay completely still. White-hot irons dug into her flesh, eating away at her bones and gnawing at her insides. Tendrils crept into her brain and slithered up and down her mind. The acid they left behind scarred and burned canals into her head. Her nails unraveled in a sickly, putrid curl, revealing the bare flesh and bone underneath.

Raven screeched as the pain ate away at her being. She strained, pushed. Tried to resist the pain, but it grabbed her, contained her. Raven grunted, attempting to speak her words of comfort.

"Azarath, Metrio- GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven's words were cut out from under her. Another white light flashed on her forehead, this time leaving a faint smoke behind and focusing more on her jewel. Her pain increased tenfold, too unbearable to describe.

As the pain consumed her, Raven reached into the depths of her soul to find something, anything, that would give her the strength to overcome this pain. Then... Beast Boy's words echoed in her ears, above all the chaos invading her mind.

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

_That's_ what she was doing this for. _That's_ why she suffered. It was for her friends. For those she loved.

Raven's fists rose up from the ground, defiant to all that was fighting against her, telling her to stay down and embrace the pain. With one last, final exertion of strength, Raven shrieked her mantra, calling out to the heavens themselves to aid her.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

A glint of black appeared upon Raven's forehead, cleansing the white that had begun invading her face. She breathed a sigh of relief, slumping her shoulders and simply sitting in the slough and sewage.

After a few moments, Raven lifted herself back up to hovering range above the sewage. She dusted herself off using some of her magic, a somewhat difficult task given her earlier predicament and current state.

As she continued pushing onward towards where she believed Beast Boy to be, a familiar voice rang in her head.

_You could end all of this. You only delay the inevitable. It shall come to pass, regardless of your futile endeavors._

Raven fought back again. _No! _her mind screamed. _I will find a way to stop you! Whatever it takes!_

The voice chuckled, a sickly, corrupt laugh that chilled Raven to the bone. She would find a way to stop this. This was** her** duty to stop this. She would not fall prey to it's machinations. Raven would triumph. If she did not, who would be there to stop what was coming?

* * *

**And done. With Chapter 3 anyway. I've got to apologize for how long it's been since I released a chapter, but I've had a severe writer's block and a busy schedule. I finally have a general idea of what I want to with the rest of the story, though I'm debating on whether or not to bring in a possibility of another character from the DC Universe that was not shown in the Teen Titans TV series. I might, if I find the inspiration, release another chapter in quick succession to the one here. That one month average is still my goal. If you've got any opinions (good or bad), questions, or an opinion on whether or not an outside character is okay with you, feel free to post a review!**


	5. Failed Expectations

Hey guys, I'm baaaaack! It saddens me to say that it took me this long (read:over three months) to get you the rest of this story. I had actually come back to write this chapter almost directly after I wrote the last one, but it had to do with Slade's daughter (**aslan333**, here you go) and a bunch of other things which might have been interesting. Unfortunately, it would have made the story a heck of a lot more convoluted than it already is. I don't want to keep too many storylines running at once, right? So, after much too long of a time, here you go!

* * *

"Aw, crap," Cyborg remarked seeing the rat droppings he had stepped in.

After a quick burst of xynothium fallout - probably where, if it was Red X, he had teleported from. Cyborg was having trouble picking the trail back up again, as teleportation went in a straight line. Too bad the Jump sewers were anything but. Radiation trails could be spotty at best, though, so as far as he knew it could have been a drunk monkey after finding Professor Chang's stash. It didn't help his comm, either; his communication with the rest of the Titans was minimal at best. From what he could gather, Raven was using astral projection to find Beast Boy, and Robin was trying to sniff it out using a tip he got - though Cyborg wasn't sure how he could smell anything down here.

Typical Jump sewers - and trust me, Cyborg had plenty of experience with those - were dull gray concrete layered with brackish water and a Burger Drive-in cup thrown in for good measure. Nice and boring.

Not these. Even the air was different in here. The typical cylindrical shape was marred by eroding chunks of granite falling from the ceiling, built from years of wear and tear. The walls radiated cold, spurred on by a jet black substance clinging to the inner walls. The floor was completely devoid of water, as if it had no use for it; it was instead covered with rotting food and forgotten cardboard boxes. **That** was where the mushy feeling was coming from.

Fortunately for Cyborg, though, xynothium always left faint trails regardless of whether it was in use or not. Even if it did lead somewhere, with the speed he was going at he would never find its source. Though Cyborg was 99% sure that it was Red X, considering Chang was currently cryogenically frozen, it was still possible that someone else had been using xynothium near here. It was the Jump sewers, after all. Who knows what goes on down there...

It was then that Cyborg heard a guttural roar echoing through the sewer pipes, setting Cyborg on red alert. His mechanical legs burst into a sprint as he simultaneously brought up his comm. "Robin! Come in! I've found our target. He's on the move and dangerous. Sector 2E. Lock on to my system."

Robin was already less than a mile away whe he picked up Cyborg's transmission. He radioed back, "Cyborg, do not engage Beast Boy until the rest of the team arrives. I repeat, do not engage."

"Understood. I'm moving in on the target at a safe distance," Cyborg replied, the bellow of the beast getting ever closer.

The low thump of hounding footsteps fell upon him like a great wind. Lighting in the sewers could have been non-existent, leaving Cyborg's shoulder light to be the only thing illuminating the room. Footsteps pounded the ground, closing into Cyborg's visible range. All he could see was a large ball of ever-shifting fur.

Seeing Cyborg and the blinding light pushed the Beast on to its feet. It raised its head, bellowing a roar with the power of a lion and the anger of a tiger. Sinewy arms dropped as veins popped, fur rippling over its shoulder and back. Outstretching its arms in a display of unrivaled intensity, it suddenly started bashing the ground, cracking and shattering the ground beneath it. The Beast barred its teeth in a show of primal force, heaving its substantial chest.

Cyborg slowly backed away. "It's okay, boy. You remember me, don'tcha? Cy? Your best bud? I whoop your butt daily in Mega Monkeys 4?"

He had both of his hands spread in a calming motion, moving them up and down slowly. The Beast, disinterested in the futile attempt to calm him, suddenly dropped to the ground, fur pulsating with each breath. It slowly lifted its head to meet Cyborg's gaze. Fiery green eyes blazed with ferocity, razor sharp teeth barred.

"Woah, boy. Calm. Calm down," a wary Cyborg said, continuing to try a reason with the Beast using his body language.

But the Beast would not bite. Its muscles stayed tense, ready to charge at the slightest opening. Cyborg was still backing up slowly, trying to retreat down the corridor. Energy particles were meticulously building in his right arm as he armed his sonic cannon stealthily.

A deafening roar pierced Cyborg's ears. The Beast charged at him headlong clambering on all fours. Cyborg didn't even have time to use his sonic cannon. The right arm of the Beast lashed out as it was upon him, moving in a wide sweeping motion meant to eviscerate Cyborg's face. It was on him so quickly that all Cyborg could do was fling his arms up in front of his face for protection.

The Beast's finely honed claws knew only death. They ate into Cyborg's right arm, dragging from his wrist to his elbow leaving a mess of shredded metal and sparking wires behind. It also interrupted his charging sonic cannon. The explosion rocked him, doubling the force of the Beast's hit.

Impounded by the wall behind him, Cyborg could only stare at the gaping hole where his arm had been. The fingertips of agony began to embrace his body as he fell into shock; the nerve endings that had been mechanically placed into his arm had been severed permanently. The shifty veil of unconsciousness began to fall over him. His failing human eye could make out a colorfully black object approaching him, but he could no longer grasp what it was. His head slumped to his chest as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Robin had been wandering aimlessly around Jump's sewers for nearly an hour now. Maps, schematics, whatever. It was like the idiot who planned this convoluted mess knew he would be down here. A genie in a bottle couldn't tell him where he was, let alone where Beast Boy had gone.

He had finally given in to calling Raven, even against his pride as a sleuth and former apprentice of Batman, and tried to get a bearing of where they should look for Beast Boy. Robin had Raven and Starfire searching the west side while he covered the east when the call from Cyborg came in. Robin tapped a few buttons on his comm to check his position relative to Cyborg's. It was fortunate that he was close - less than half a mile away -, but he could only faintly lock on to Cyborg's point trajectory from the sector he had said he was in. Some type of interference was obscuring their communications.

After trading words via comm, Robin relayed his position to Starfire and Raven with orders to follow on foot. Raven pulled all of them through her portal and to the nearest point of Cyborg's last transmission.

Robin addressed Starfire and Raven as they moved through the sewers in pursuit. "Beast Boy is in Werebeast form. This is not the same beast we faced last time against Adonis. Whereas before he had at least some rational thought, he has now completely given over to his bestial side. Make sure that we coordinate our attacks and remove any possibility of injury."

Starfire stopped flying long enough to force Robin and Raven to turn around. "But Robin, what about your injuries? They have not completely healed as of yet, correct?"

"I'll be fine," Robin answered somewhat coldly, not appreciative at the moment of being treated like a child. Plus, his injuries were fine. He had healed up over the last three weeks, and the wounds had closed in less than that.

Starfire looked a little hurt but decided it would be better if she left it for latter. Robin was a little on edge from the current situation anyways. She knew to avoid him when he got like this.

The Titans rolled around the next left. "Raven, can you get a bead on Cyborg?"

Raven's eyes spilled out a black aura as she did a quick scan of the surrounding area. "Yeah, he's close. So is Beast Boy. Take the next left."

Passing into a slightly darker tunnel, the rest of the Titans walked in just in time to see Cyborg's arm get eviscerated by the Beast. His arm exploded causing shrapnel and electricity to spark out. Cyborg was violently thrown against the wall to his left. The Beast, raging with both anger and pain, had multiple shards of electronic components and metal sticking out of its chest. Stunned but not down, it continued to storm the ground. Its hands were continually swatting at its chest where many of the pieces had stuck. Dark green blood frothed and ran down his fur, much of it sticking along the way. Drops fell off as the Beast still pounded the ground.

Robin, knowing that the Beast could still do massive damage to Cyborg even in its current state, charged at the monster. "Titans, attack formation Gamma!"

To his left was Starfire with Raven in between the two but behind them in a y-shaped formation. Starfire speed up to incredible speeds and rammed headlong into the Beast. It crumpled while mid-air, hitting the ceiling before slamming into the ground a good fifteen feet behind where it had been standing.

Its blood was beginning to pool, yet the Beast still let loose an earsplitting roar after picking itself up.

Robin was beginning to worry that the Beast had taken total control of Beast Boy when Raven whizzed past him.

She got right up into its face and lowered hers to gaze into his eyes. Both mesmerized and confused, the Beast simply stood there. Raven spoke softly, "Beast Boy, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight it. I don't know what caused you to become this, but I know we can help you. Please, go back to being that guy who I can't stand. I don't care. Just come back."

Tears began to well up in Raven's eyes. The Beast just stood there, blood dripping from its chest like a slowly withering stream giving its last breath before the drought. Unable to continue to stand there and watch her friend bleed to death becuase of some monster, Raven shut her eyes as tight as she could and yelled, "**Beast Boy**!"

The Beast reacted with another large roar, swatting away the trash that had decided to place itself in front of it. Raven recovered in mid-air, but not in enough time to save herself from the wall behind her. She hit it with just enough force to bruise her arm.

Robin, on the other hand, had had enough of this foolishness. He charged, digging his feet as fast as he could. While in the middle of his sprint, he tossed one of his explosive batarangs.

"Starfire!"

Star answered with a shot of green energy from her eyes, causing the batarang to explode just before the Beast could catch it and toss it back. The object exploded in front of the Beast's face, vigorously tossing it backwards. Its head whiplashed into the concrete, finally sending it in to unconsciousness.

* * *

Aaaaand that's it. That's all I've got to show for three months. Yeah, it's pretty pathetic. Fortunately for you readers, though, Young Justice has re-invigorated my interest in the subject. I'll be participating in National Writing Month - though I have no idea of what I'm writing as of yet (I haven't even picked out the gender of my main character). What that means for you guys is I'll probably be posting at least one more chapter sometime this week or next week and maybe, if college permits, I can fit a second chapter in there before November. I will definitely be out for all of that month, but afterwards you should see me update this pretty regularly. I know, I've said this before, but trust me, I'm back in the game this time. If you feel like writing a review, thank you in advance. If not, well, whatever. I take both good and bad criticism with great welcome. Thanks to **rush**, **DaniDBR**, **RandomlyRandom4Ever**, and **aslan333** for putting up reviews. You guys are awesome.

And yet again my grammar is as terrible as I believe it to be. Now fixed - probably.


	6. Beginning Anew

And I'm back already. I know I said I'd write out a chapter earlier than this, but at least I got it done. I actually had quite a bit of fun setting up this chapter, so you may see one more from me before the end of the month. Also, I actually double checked spelling and grammar this time, so it should be good to go. Should.

* * *

The Titans arrived back at their infirmary after having Raven teleport the entire team to the Titans Tower. After some deliberation, Robin was able to get a hold of Fixit for repairs on Cyborg. Though they hadn't seen him since he'd tried to "fix" Cyborg, he had since begun an underground hospital/refuge for robots and organics. Fixit knew better than anyone how much Cyborg's human side meant to him. As both are organic machines, Fixit being the more the latter than the former, he was the perfect candidate to fix Cyborg's arm.

"The reconstruction of Cyborg's arm should be complete within the next two weeks. He should remain inactive during this time," Fixit elaborated as he finished hooking Cyborg up to his backup generator. "I shall also need to replace the acoustic reverberation appendage system."

Robin nodded, "Do whatever you can."

Fixit went back to work rebuilding Cyborg's arm. It was a complex job reattaching artificial nerves. Like splicing a wire, but on a much smaller scale.

* * *

Raven was with Beast Boy in the infirmary. What an odd scene it was to see a small, pale girl with purple hair next to a hulking, green, furry beast.

She had tried every spell in the book. Cyborg wasn't here to look through the medical possibilities, but she knew it would take something magical to revert Beast Boy back to, well... Beast Boy.

Their green fun-loving friend had been transformed into a savage behemoth, its great chest still pulsating with each abated breath. His metamorphosis into the werebeast form seemed, for now, to be completely unwarranted. It confused and bewildered the Titans. And why would he attack Cyborg when he would not attack Raven the last time he used that form? Didn't he require that radioactive ooze to change into the Beast?

It baffled Raven even more that he would attack her. Didn't he save her from Adonis last time? Why in the world would he attack her? She and Beast Boy had a delicate relationship. It had finally progressed to the point where the two could actually sit down and talk. Given, that talk consisted of sarcasm from Raven and immature jokes from Beast Boy, but still, it was a good friendship.

Raven wrestled with her thoughts on this for hours, never leaving the side of her friend - beast or not. Though she knew it didn't make any sense, the Beast Boy she knew had matured over the years. Well, emotionally at least. His carefree and devil-may-care attitude was always able to make her more sarcastic. Which she liked.

That was shy she was fighting so hard to find Beast Boy a cure. She had failed her friend once before for not being able to bring back Terra. As in, she had tried literally every spell she knew. Even the dark arts couldn't bring her out of that stone cast.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, rumbling through her mind, "_You know what it is that you must do_."

An anger raged inside of Raven, "No! Go away! I **will not** help you!"

"_But it is I who am helping **you**_," the calloused voice boomed.

Starfire, hearing Raven's cry, flew in the Silkie on a leash. "Raven, are you okay? I heard your cries of danger from the hallway."

"I'm fine, Starfire," Raven said, tilting her head down to look at her floating feet. "Don't worry about me."

Starfire looked at Raven for a second. Her eyes had fallen into a look of indifference. Star flew over and embraced Raven affectionately and then slowly pushed Raven back to arms length, softly keeping her hands on Raven's shoulders. She whispered to her, "Be strong, Raven." Raven, initially stiff, relaxed. "It is okay to feel emotions. We will return Beast Boy to his original form, no matter what it takes."

Raven pulled her head back up causing Starfire to drop her arms. A worried look began to cross Starfire's face when Raven finally answered, "Yeah, Starfire, you're right. I should stop worrying about it and do something."

A large smile brightened Starfire's face. She knew her friend was back up with confidence. "Are you sure you are okay now, Raven?" Starfire inquired, happy her friend could recover from her depression.

Raven looked at Starfire and rolled her eyes, tilting her head slightly forward and subtly raised both her eyebrows in a deadpan look. Completely oblivious, Starfire's blind joy caused her to completely miss Raven's stare. Silkie began to squirm impatiently behind Starfire who this whole time had been holding her leash.

The leash was pulling as her hand. "Oh, Silkie! Does my little bumgorf want to go back on a walk?" Starfire grabbed the leash with her other hand and began to fly off rapidly, leaving a flailing Silkie behind her. As she was going through the door she yelled back at Raven, "I am glad you are better, friend!"

Raven watched Starfire clear the room, heedlessly knocking over anything in her way. Raven cringed as she saw the secondary medical center get demolished, feeling slightly sorry for Silkie. Slightly.

Starfire had done one thing though. Raven's resolve was complete and she would find a way to get Beast Boy back to his original form. She would have to visit Arella.

* * *

Fixit had just put the finishing touches on Cyborg's arm. Though the hardest part had been reattaching the mechanical nerves - new ones - to the original physical nerves situated just below his shoulder.

"Your mechanical ally is now complete. Make sure he has bed rest for the next two weeks and does not maneuver his right arm." Fixit had his hands clasped in front of him. He bowed slightly. "Thank you for allowing me to use your facility. I am honored to be considered one of your 'Honorary Titans'."

Though he was still slightly groggy from the surgery, Cyborg had just enough strength to lift his head and utter, "Thank you, man. I'm glad I ended up being right about you."

Fixit nodded his head in appreciation. "The value of biological components you taught me were invaluable. Consider the debt repaid."

Confused about how to reply to that Cyborg replied, "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Right now Robin was out in field working to find Slade, should he reappear on the radar. The Titans, namely Robin, had asked that the Titans East come in to help with the search for both Slade and a cure for Beast Boy. Aqualad and Speedy were out helping Robin in the search, while Más y Menos and Bumblebee were helping out in the Titans Tower.

As Fixit walked out, Bumblebee walked in. "Who's the android?"

"And hello to you to," Cyborg quipped, seeing an indignant Bumblebee. "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"You either, sparky. We've been busy. Unlike you. All you seem to do is sit around and complain about that arm," Bumblebee joked. "Good to see you to."

Cyborg sat up on the medical bed, propping himself on his good arm. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. How is the field work so far?"

"They've turned up nothing, as expected," she replied. "Robin's trying to run himself into the ground finding something, though. Typical traffic light behavior. Turn to red every five seconds then stay there for forever."

Cyborg again looked perplexed," Huh?"

Bumblebee sighed, seeing the joke lost upon him. He could be so slow sometimes. "Whatever. All you need to know is that those boys are out there working their tails off. Besides Speedy."

"Anything else?" Cyborg replied.

"Er, nope," Bumblebee said after thinking for a second. "Well-"

She was quickly cut off by the zoom of Màs y Menos bursting through the doors. "Señor Cyborg! Es bueno ver a usted!"

"Uh, hey little guys. Good to see you to," Cyborg answered, chuckling a little bit.

"Señor Cyborg, hay problemas en Jump City! Robin está en peligro de muerte! Plasmus' goo está en todas partes. Usted debe seguir nosotros! Aqualad y Speedy luchan le ahora. Pero no podrán ganar. Vamos! Vamos!" Más y Menos rattled off, shooting a barrage of Spanish at Cyborg and Bumblebee.

Cyborg looked over at Bumblebee who shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe something's wrong? I never bothered to learn Spanish. And whaddaya looking at me for? You've got a built in translator!"

Cyborg threw up his hands, cringing at his right arm when he did so. "Okay, okay. There's no need to get all hasty about it."

He threw his legs out of bed and did a quick check of all of his instruments. 50%. Well, it would have to do. Whatever the twins had said must have been important, because they were now jumping up and down like they both had to pee.

He started to make his way down to the exit and the elevator to his baby, the T-car. All four arrived and jumped in. "Titans ready? Let's go!" Cyborg mashed the accelerator. "Booyah!"

* * *

That's it. Kinda short, but I've now set up at least two decent storylines. Raven's, though I don't wish to give anything away, will take a few chapters. I'm still debating about the rest of the team, though I will probably be adding in more characters than just the Titans East to the mix soon enough. I struggled a bit with finding a language and grounding for Bumblebee while writing this - as I'm sure you can see - so it'll be a work in progress for a while. Unless I have some profound inspiration, which, considering I'm writing a short story this month, may actually happen, I'll be taking a break from this story for about a month. Thanks for all the favorites on both authors and stories, and, as always, leave a review for me!


	7. The White City

Hello again! I'm procrastinating on writing my actual story for National Writing Month, so you guys get another dose of my brain power! What, you didn't feel anything? Eh, well here's the chapter anyways. And as I've forgotten (even though it's really only a formality) the last couple of chapters, I don't own the Titans. Now if only DC and Cartoon Network would open that bottle that holds them in cryogenics like Walt Disney's head...

* * *

Raven stayed seated next to Beast Boy for hours, mulling over how she would get back to Azarath and talk to her mother. The last time she went back it was possible through her connection to Trigon. That was gone. Once he had been eliminated, he was returned to the prison that had long shackled him. But Raven knew that a simple prison, no matter how many magical barriers and spells had been set up, could not hold him forever. It would do for now, but there was no known way to kill a demon of his capacity. It had taken a coven of thousands of witches to imprison him in the first place, and Raven could never hope to find the power she recieved from her friends again on such short notice. At least, not this time. This time, she had to go alone, and no one would stop her.

Raven also knew that he would set some type of trap for her. It wouldn't be a physical one, of that she was sure, but what it exposed itself as could be nearly anything. Her guard would just have to be up 24/7. Though her emotions no longer had to be kept in check as they used to, she could still summon the ability to block out all emotion. Even all 6,000 verses of whatever Starfire's happy dance was.

Still, the question remained, how in the world would she get to Azarath? She had no other magic users to help her, and even if she did she wasn't sure if anyone else would be able to cooperate competently. Malchior was still stuck in her bed chest... but no. That would definitely be a bad idea.

Raven's head churned through other ideas. A ritual of sacrifice. No, human blood would be required. Using her new, blue Zinthos. She had additional eyes already, so no worries there, but she would probably forget and end up feeding it after midnight. And then it hit her. Staring her right in face so hard she could barely see it! She still had some of Trigon left inside of her. Complete purging wasn't possible without the help of the current Azar, or leader of Azarath, and that had been and still was her mother. Seeing as she wasn't there during Trigon's destruction, well, it hadn't been an option at the time. Regardless, she could use that small bit to pull her back into Azarath.

Arising from her meditation, Raven forced herself to look away from Beast Boy and walk out of the infirmary. She leisurely strode into her room, taking note of the odd absence of everyone else in the building. Maybe it was waffle eating contest in the main room?

Whatever the case, Raven made it back into her room uninhibited. She pulled out three books telepathically, covering them in her black miasma, and set them at her feet where she sat, Indian-style. She pulled out two bottles of sand, pouring a circle around where she meditated. Four candles were ripped from where they stood and placed at a quarter of the circle. She placed her livid hand on the central book causing dust to fly up in the air. She wanted to sneeze, but Raven ignored it. She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Carazon, Rakhashosh, Endereth. Vaserix, Senderon, Azarath."

A light blue energy jumped off of the pages of the other two books as she read, creating a pillar of light around her. The dimensional portal slowly opened up above her.

"Azarath, Azarath, Azarath!" Raven finally chanted, the room spinning at a dizzying pace. The pillar of light dissipated and she was gone. Or she should have been. Raven was still sitting there in her meditation stance, eyes glowing a fiery black. Yet, nothing was happening. She was still sitting there.

She ran over the details in her head when it clicked. She only had a hundredth of Trigon's power still inside her body where before half of her entire body was his. Raven pulled another "duh" look across her face and re-completed the circle of sand and followed it with another circle. The four candles in-between the two circles were flanked each by two on the outside circle. Raven place her hands on the books lying at her feet and said her chant again. This time, the room began to rattle and shake. The ceiling started to crack and chip, pieces falling down around her. The spiritual winds damaged the room around her, throwing her vanity mirror and bed from their spots from the wall. A small piece of drywall fell from the ceiling and slightly broke the outer circle.

Raven finished the mantra, and she was gone in an instant. A split-second later, everything that was flying around the room dropped, leaving it eerily quiet. It was about a minute later when the vanity dresser began to shift, popping out a small raven with four red eyes. The gate had been opened on both sides.

* * *

Azarath had, at one time, been the center of all the dimensions. The priest of Azar was the most powerful being in existence. After trying to pull out Trigon the first time, long before the birth of Raven, absolute chaos had ensued; the priests and the priest of Azar's failure had caused the creation of the prophecy that Raven fulfilled. Returning Azarath to its former glory was a slow process, but it was one that had happened through the joint efforts of all the inhabitants.

That was why the gold and white city held Raven in such awe when she saw it. Even in her days here as a child she was not so impressed. Then, a somber mood hung over the city, as if they knew they were marching to their deaths. And the last time she came here the world was completely empty and devoid of all life but her mother's.

But this... this was different. Extravagant. There were no words to express how glorious the city looked. Towering spirals loomed over the city, their majestic white a beacon of hope. They were adorned by the smaller golden chapels, each intricately designed as though they were cathedrals. Even the stone that she walked on felt joyous; it was a healthy white color.

But all this paled in comparison to golden temple that lay in the middle of the city. At its behest was a great angel embossed into the edifice, wings spread in perfect harmony. Arches sat at the top of the building inviting anyone to come in.

And come they did. Where before the city was absolutely dead, now the dominion of Azar was flourishing with people. Not just the temple priests that Raven had come to know and love as a child, either. To her left was a bazaar where a flutist was playing a serene melody that seemed to flow with the citizens walking here and there. Each stand was taken as a part of a whole. They weren't just all selling trinkets, though there were some that were. The fruit was joined next to the attire and so on a so forth.

The only thing out of place here was Raven in her blue and black attire. She stuck out like a black eye on an Irishman. Though she walked like she had been there before - and she had - , Raven was beginning to draw attention to herself. An elderly woman in white robes and a black sash walked up to her.

"Hello, little girl. Are you lost? Can I help you find your parents?" the old woman asked, a kindly smile suggesting her authenticity.

Raven, slightly confused she was being mistaken for a small girl, deadpanned, "No." The old woman looked at her sternly and hit her cane on the ground, proposing that she did not believe her. Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Would you happen to know where all the temple priests and the priest of Azar are? Y'know, big and tall, white robes. You'd have to be blind to - oh, well, maybe I should go ask someone else."

The woman shook her head, "I can show you, but you should keep your voice down. The priests of Azar do not want it known that they are here."

Raven followed the woman through the crowd at the market. The old woman took her past a few other places of interest along the way, like the many chapels housing services at the moment, before stopping at a large white tower festooned with tan lining that ran over all the windows and the main archway. It spiraled at the very top; the pillar was not more than a hundred feet tall, much smaller than all of the other buildings it was surrounded by. Raven assumed her mother and the priests would be in there, which was probably true, but she did not drop her guard. There were no guards or sentries attending the door, something that sent off warning bells in her head.

The old woman craned her neck towards Raven who was standing to her left and slightly behind her. "This is the place, my dear. Just be careful in there. It's a very old temple. Might want to change into something other than those fru-fru shoes."

At that the woman promptly did a 180 in her shoes, surprisingly spry for such an old woman, and slowly walked back to the market, her cane tapping the ground in unison with her step.

Again, Raven simply shrugged her shoulders and entered the open arch. Behind her, the old woman... continued to walk away, happy that she had helped her granddaughter. As she continued walking away, her essence began to fade away until she was gone, her soul finally able to rest in peace.

* * *

Yes, it was a lot of reading. Thank you for suffering through it. My next chapter will more than likely what's happening on our plane of existence and may be out as early as tomorrow (or depending on your timezone, tonight) as I'm still procrastinating on that 5,000 word beginning to my novel. If I ever get around to it... Thanks to those of you who've actually read this far. Read: not that many of you. I seem to be losing a lot of people around Chapter 3. Hmmm. Well, review if you'd like, as my inspiration seems to be back, and post positive or negative criticism. Both help. Now this rambling has gone on way too long. Whoops. Late night crap again.


	8. Where One End Meets Another

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaand I'm back. Not only did that take way too long, but it was pretty darn easy to finish when I simply put my mind to it. I've had writer's block for roughly the last 8 months on this story. It's been brutal. I've written other things and finished other stories, but this one has always been nagging me in the back of my mind to come back to and finish. Don't worry, this will not be wrapped up from here - we're just getting started. Hopefully you'll start seeing more frequent updates from me now that I have a laptop.

* * *

Cyborg's arm was thrashing in pain. He easily could have turned it off, but the pain kept him conscious. Fight. Don't think, move. The cannon formed on his arm simply out of conditioning from training. The shapeless beast he pointed it at made no noise - it just changed. Cyborg's arm was shaking in pain as he tried to aim it at the thing. It circled the outline of the creature. Hold on. Hold on! HOLD ON!

Blue plasma energy shot out of the cannon, blowing a hole through the monster. It growled a deep, rumbling roar, but still temporarily halted its charge. That was enough time for Bumblebee to come in stingers ablaze. One of Speedy's arrows whizzed past the good side of his face and blew cool air on his real nerves. That was a feeling he was still thankful for. It was enough to distract him from the pain and drop down on one knee, his head bowed and clean fist clenched, keeping him balanced on the ground. Cyborg rolled off to the left, barely missing the piece of the beast that barely missed him.

He looked up just in time to see Aqualad zoom past him on a plume of water rushing towards the virulent thing. Bee was tossing May y Menos at the top of the beast while Speedy was rapidly loosing arrows at its feet.

The battle was looking more and more futile. Despite the congruous teamwork by the titans East, the battle looked to be moving against them. It would continually change shape and form to mold through whatever was fired at it. Even the concrete ground was a weapon to this monster.

Cyborg, desperate to get his team aground, decided against his better judgment to turn off the pain receptors in his arm. Though the team was good together, they were nothing like how they had been under his decisive leadership. And this wasn't just his understanding or overblown ego; the Titans East had made it a yearly occurrence to ask him back. Bee was the only one left now, though, that wanted him in command. The other four were content and trusting enough of Bee to give her command of the titan's East. Regardless, though it had gotten better, it could never match the firepower of the original team. A team of five was always better than four.

The removal of pain gave cyborg a second wind. He immediately rose to his fee and charged into the fray. Brown goop resembling sewer water and swelling of the two month old meat littered the street, even piling up into walls. Some of these moved as if they had a mind of their own; others simply stayed still. Cyborg passed through these as if they were not even there, sentient or not. He was dead focused and zoomed in on what remained of Plasmus.

As he charged without changing the direction of his head or removing his focus, he bellowed, "Aqualad, I want him pinned where he stands! Redirect all of your water to the main body! Speedy, ready some arrows and fire a volley on my command! Bee, assault his head! And Mas y Menos, keep him away from any pipelines or anything he can use to increase his size! Defend Aqualad and Speedy! I'll spear the charge! Titans East, go!"

Cyborg turned up his speed to the max and tore his way towards Plasmus's now massive body. Most of the smaller pieces that had divided from the main body now quickly trickled back up. Aqualad had burst the fire hydrant on the left side of the sidewalk and was quickly gathering the water contained within. Speedy was swiftly ascending the fire escape of a three-story brick townhouse. He quickly reached the top and nocked three arrows to his composite bow, holding steady in wait for an order to fire. Mas y Menos were quickly cleaning up what was left of Plasmus. That foul beast had quickly grown big enough to house toxic waste in bubbles across his enormous back. Bumblebee was littering these with her zappers, but it did little good but to annoy Plasmus. Each zap cause a bowl sized dent for less than a second before it was soaked back into the main body.

A blue glow rapidly grew vibrant on Cyborg's right arm. He growled, only a few steps away from the disgusting thing. Components in his right arm fell off to reveal the core that was charging pure energy. On the last step, Cyborg planted his foot on the ground and screamed, "BOOYAH!" The ground itself shattered beneath his feet. He jumped. He raised what was left of his right hand behind him. armed to destroy. In one glorious blast, he shook the sewage monster when he dove inside its body.

An explosion rocked the very fabric of the walls surrounding the street. The boy who lay inside, his mind clawing to be set free, could only throw his hands in front of his face before they were disintegrated to ash. He felt the searing pain as it racked his body, as though he had slowly dipped his arms into hot oil. Each individual molecule was ripped from his hands and arms. He could only stare in horror, his monstrous form unable to communicate the pain he suffered. He was suffocated, unable to speak. Silence was all that held him until darkness overtook even that. Gone.

The pulsing blue rod in Cyborg's arm ripped away what was left of it. Each screw, every strip of metal, all the electrical components was disintegrated within his arm. some pieces of hot molten metal sheared the right bicep that still contained skin. His skin was eaten by hungry tongues of fire. Exposed were the strips of sinewy muscle, a bright pink hue of robust flesh. The rest of his body was hit with shards of igneous rock. Each piece atomized some part of him, searing into what was left of the electrical machinery.

Warning bells went off violently in Cyborg;s head. Mechanical failure was everywhere. The heads-up-display flashed red all over his prosthetic eye. He was vigorously thrown back into the cold granite wall, leaving an impression of himself on the wall that radiated outwards. That impact did relatively little damage compared to what he had done to himself. Plasmus's goo covered essentially the entire block. What was left of the boy's body limply fell to the side, literally the only thing left not covered by the deep brown goop. It made a clean circle around him, as if it was afraid to touch the boy that controlled it. His arms were gone up to a blackened to the stump located just above his elbow; his face was no longer recognizable.

Cyborg was. Down meant down and out. he was a wreck. The rest of the Titans East immediately picked him up and moved him back to the Tower. he was absolutely eviscerated. Much of his arms were destroyed; the skin was only there at the cusp of his rounded metallic shoulders. There were long lines of stripped metal jaggedly crossing the electronic side of his face; the other side was completely covered in the same off-white mesh that covered the entirety of his arms. Gaps in his chest cavity revealed the intricate engineering that dominated Cyborg's body. Bee wondered if even a mechanical genius like Fixit could repair him.

Though at one point she did fancy him, Bee still looked up to Cyborg and considered him a friend, something that the rest of the Titans East shared. in the past year that the Titans had rebuilt and gone to Tokyo up until the re-encounter with Terra, the Titans East had become forgotten. That should've been a good thing - it would mean that they were autonomous and able to work absolutely independently of the regular Titans. though they certainly worked well on their own, the frequent visits from the Titans and the constant pestering from Robin and Cyborg had stopped as of late. no more obsessive late night calls or random check-ins from Cyborg - always a welcome thing when they happened. Though they weren't, the Titans East had always felt like the B-side to the Titans. They were even forgotten amongst the honorary Titans, many of whom had taken apprenticeship under one of the regular Titans.

it was fortunate, then, that one honorary was there.

Bee's brow furrowed before asking, "Will you be able to make him whole again? Can you fix him?" Her hands began to tremble, only steadying when she gripped the shoulders of a surprised Fixit. She stared straight into his forest green biomechanical eyes. "Yo-you can fix him, right? I... I don't..."

Fixit nodded his head at her, eyes still locked. "I will fix Cyborg to be made whole again. his original form shall be restored." Bee's grip lessened as she gradually lower her arms. "Recovery time will be much longer than the reconstruction of his arm. I will also need access to S.T.A.R. Labs equipment."

Before Bee could answer, Speedy, in a moment that could possibly sacrifice his coolness, stepped forward from behind her with the answer. "We'll give you anything you need. Just make him well again."

Fixit nodded in confirmation and took the stretcher that held Cyborg and rolled him into the med-bay for preparations.

Speedy and Aqualad, who had been conversing about something in the background while this was happening, both walked up to Bee, currently gathering her thoughts.

Aqualad waved Mas y Menos as well before starting. "We have another problem I know for a fact that Plasmus was one of the frozen during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. They;re still located in Jump City Hall, so we may have more than just a problem with old villains popping up."

Bee shook her head. "There's something else i just can't get over. Why did Plasmus attack in a back alley? I realize that there are sewers there, but there are so many other places to grab radioactive equipment from. Sparky didn't just sacrifice his body for nothing,

Plasmus had been put back into his tank and had nearly instantaneously regenerated lost limbs and skin. The light green radioactive liquid acted as a regenerative salve for his body. if only Cyborg could have been so lucky.

* * *

And done. Hoped you liked it, and again, sorry for taking so long to update! Don't forget to review and rate my story - she ain't dead yet.


End file.
